Mag Abilities
The content on this page is adapted from the Dragon City website and requires integration into the wiki following the current Manual of Style. Mag Abilities refers to the use of Draconium and Mag Energy by a dragon and its rider for a range of different purposes. There are more powerful Mag Abilites that require both the human and dragon to be fully trained in order to use them. A dragon's draconium purity also contributes to the strength of mag abilities, as does the relationship between the dragon and the rider. Mag or Magging This is probably the most basic mag ability done by dragons. The ability it gives the dragon is very similar to the Force in Star Wars and allows the dragon to levitate and move objects. To do this, the dragon concentrates its draconium energy at one of the main focal points on its body. This is usually the forehead, but other key points are along the spine and other major joints. Once the energy is concentrated and focused, the dragon can direct a stream of draconium energy of the chosen strength and use it to lift and move objects around it. The dragon can also lift humans and even other dragons if it is strong enough. In episode 1, it was stated that Beau could repel Moordryd with his mag-burst because of the draconium in his suit, so this tends to indicate that dragons can only mag objects that have draconium in them. However, we've also seen other instances where dragons have magged objects that would not seem to have draconium in them, so perhaps this rule isn't strict. The mag energy used for this ability is harmless and a dragon can use it to gently lift their rider and place them in the saddle, for example. A dragon can also use it to hurl an object at great speed for fighting if need be. Bear in mind that mag-streams can be cut off by various types of obstacles and projectiles. Mag-streams cannot penetrate solid walls but they can be aimed and moved precisely by the dragon. Mag-streams generally go in a straight line, though we've also seen Beau send a mag-stream around a corner in "The Lost Track of Doom." Mag-jump A mag-jump is generally a maneuver done by a human rider with help from the dragon. The dragon directs a mag-stream from its shoulder region to lift its rider out of the saddle and into the air. This allows the rider to perform aerial acrobatic maneuvers. Among other things, this is frequently used to battle with other riders during races. It's also possible for a dragon to mag-jump by itself by directing its mag-energy at the ground. This pushes the dragon into the air with the height of the jump determined by the dragon's mag-energy strength. Mag-lock A mag-lock is what holds gear in place on a dragon's body. See Magging Gear above. Mag-burst or Mag-blast A general term for a concentrated release of mag-energy from a dragon, usually done for attack or defense. The mag-stream is fired with so much strength that it can repel and/or damage the object it hits. For example, if a mag-burst is mag-fired at a rock pillar, the rock pillar will take damage and crumble. Mag-push A mag ability done by a dragon's human rider. The dragon channels its mag-energy through its human rider, allowing the rider to send out a stream of mag energy to repel an object. This mag-ability is very difficult to learn and is generally only executed by Elite Class racers and Dragon Priests. It has been noted that the more pure a dragon's draconium energy, the easier it is for the rider to channel that energy ("Return of Drakkus, Part 2"). It is also implied that there is some amount of danger involved in channeling a dragon's energy and that inexperienced riders should not attempt it. Note that a human does not necessarily have to be in physical contact with a dragon in order to channel its energy. The dragon can direct a mag-stream into its human who can in turn channel the energy. Mag-pull Same idea as a mag-push except it is used to attract objects instead of repel them. Mag-claw This is an ancient and powerful fighting technique requiring a great deal of coordination between the dragon and rider. The rider mags into the air on a continuous mag-energy stream which the rider then channels. The rider uses the channeled energy for a wide variety of mag attacks and defensive moves, while trying to avoid or dodge the attacks of his or her opponent. For attack, the rider can shoot concentrated bursts of mag-energy at their foe, and they can also use their dragon's mag-energy to form a shield to block attacks. Only Dragon Priests and others who have studied the ancient ways can fight with this technique since it involves channeling enormous amounts of mag energy. Humans skilled in mag-claw fighting seem to be able to handle and direct the mag-energy with considerable more finesse and precision than a dragon can by itself. This is perhaps the benefit of the dragon and rider working together. Mag-claw fighting is first seen in "Return of Drakkus, Part 2". Mag-fury A mag-claw fighting technique where the human spins rapidly and sends out an intense shower of individual bolts of mag energy at his or her foe. It's a powerful attack that sends your foe running for cover. Mag-bounce A technique where the rider shoots a ball of mag energy that can ricochet off objects in succession, dealing impact damage to each of them. First seen in "The Defiants." Mag-escape A rapid escape technique used when a quick retreat is needed to avoid capture or attack from a more powerful foe. It gives the appearance that the rider and dragon are teleporting away, however it may just create a sort of mag-smoke screen to hide the escape. Mag-rip A highly advanced mag-draining technique that works the same way a super-powered energy draining whip would work. When this attack is applied to a dragon, it rapidly drains its energy, leaving it weak and helpless. It also appears to cause a great deal of pain. Mag-shield A dome of draconium energy concentrated around the dragon (and its rider) that shields it from most direct attacks. It is believed that a huge amount of draconium energy is needed to create such a shield. So far, we've only seen Beau ("Into the Fire", "Three Times a Hero"), Abandonn and Tyrannis Pax (both in "Return of Drakkus, Part 2") create such shields, which means the average dragon may not be able to do this. Mag-inversion The rider directs the dragon's channeled mag-energy towards the ground to reverse gravity to a degree. It can be used to propel the rider and dragon into the air or to cushion a high fall (seen in "Battle for the Ages"). Category:Other Information